My Badboy
by TheSuiteEmilie
Summary: Bailey has an extra birthday gift for Cody on his "Sweet 16". What could it be?


**Hi! :D**

**So this is another Cailey oneshot. Don't worry I'm working on some Zaya stories, and some Tessie too. Be patient, and they will be here soon. **

**Until then, I really hope you Guys wille enjoy this Little, simple oneshot.**

**xoxo**

**Emilie**

**/DO KNOW: This story takes place after Zack and Cody's "Sweet 16" party in the "Bermud Triangle" episode! ;D**

* * *

It was 10PM when people started to clean up the sky deck. People had left already, and the only person left were some of the crew cleaning up the mess, and Cody Martin who was leaning against the railing, just staring at the dark sea. As he was standing there and thinking about his birthday party, he heard footsteps behind him. Approaching him slowly.

"Hey, Boyfriend," he heard a sweet voice say, and turned around to see non other than Bailey Pickett smiling, before walking up next to him. He sent her a weak smile back.

"Hey, you," he looked at her standing next to him and then spoke again. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in bed by now?"

"Normally I would," she looked down and let her feet slowly slide closer to his "But I thought that since it was my boyfriend's Sweet 16 today..." She paused again and then looked up at him before she slowly wrapped her slender arms around his neck. " I thought that I'd give him something special. Something different."

He sent her a coy smile "And what would that be?" He leaned down to kiss her, but was stopped by her finger on his lips. "Don't worry. We'll have plenty of time to do this later, but right now; all you need to do is follow me." She sent him a satisfied smile, cause she knew that he hated to be stopped like that. She could see the need and desire in his eyes.

So she grabbed him by the hand, and brought him with her to the upper deck where no one was around. They were all alone under the shining stars.

"Why did you bring me up here?" He looked at her with a slightly confused expression.

"Because; you and I are having a picnic under the stars, and later on: The meteor shower."

"I totally forgot about that! That's today?!"

"It sure is." She smiled at him and then dragged him over to a little spot, where a blanket was spread out on the deck with a little basket standing next to it. "Take a seat, Cody." She sat down and patted on a spot next to herself. Immediately, Cody joined her.

"This is really amazing, Bails. Thank you." He looked at her, and saw that she was searching for something in the picnic basket. After a few moments of searching, she finally found what she was looking for, and pulled it out of the basket.

"No picnic without strawberries." She said as she turned around to face him Again.

He sent her bright smile, and scooted closer to her. As he did that, she grabbed a strawberry from the little bowl and calmly fed it to him. She giggled a little, because she found it cute how he was just sitting there, eating out of her hand. A few strawberries later, Cody suddenly started to feel a little tired, and decided to lay down on the blanket. With his head resting in Bailey's lap.

"Is this okay?" He wanted to make sure that she was okay with him laying like he did.

"Of course. Make yourself comfortable." And then another dazzling and breathtaking smile appeared on her lips. It was like he was under a spell. He couldn't stop staring a them.

"Cody... You seem to be really interested in my lips." She teased him.

"Can you really blame me? You have the most perfect lips in the entire world."

Quickly, Bailey's cheeks turned red. "No I don't Cody. You just have to say that because I'm your girlfriend."

"No I don't HAVE to say that. But I am saying it because I mean it." That made her blush even more. But Cody could only find her extremely pink cheeks cute.

"Ok, I believe you. But I still don't think my lips are 'perfect'."

"Well, If you'e not sure about it, I could test them for you?" He started to raise his upper body and his head from her lap, hoping that he could catch her lips. But no. That wasn't a meant to be, because before he reached her lips, he felt two fingers stop him and push him down.

"Nice try, Badboy. But no." She said, flashing a satisfacted smile, as Cody let his body fall back down on the blanket, and his head in her lap. After that, no one said a word. They just sat there in the silent night, enjoying each other and the silent night. All you could heard was small, innocent waves hitting the side of the boat, and now and then; the sea breeze. As the time slowly passed by, Cody thought of something and broke the deep silence.

"Wanna hear something weird?"

"Mmmm" she simply hummed in response, while playing with his dirty blonde hair.

"I think it must have been a dream. I don't know what it could've been besides that, so let's say it was a dream. Anyways; The other day I dreamed that Zack and I switched personalities. All of the sudden he was the biggest nerd ever! Even bigger than I am now. And me; I was this really bad guy. With leather jacket and didn't care about anything besides partying and babes. It was really weird."

Suprisingly he heard her giggle. What was the funny part? He didn't get it!

"Why are you laughing? What's so funny?" He smiled doubtly.

"Sorry, sweetie, but I couldn't help it when you said that all you cared about was 'Partying and babes'." She giggled again.

"It was so weird. Just try to imagine Zack and I, just with switched personalities. What would you do if it really was that way? Or you woke up one day and It was that way?" He looked up at her.

As they were just gazing into each other's eyes, Bailey sent Cody another beautiful smile and answered him. "I think that I somehow still would manage to fall for you, Cody. I honestly think that I would love you, no matter whose personality you had. I think there's some spark inside of you that always will be there to make me love you." She slowly leaned down and placed a tender kiss on his forehead. Since Cody already had her where he wanted her, he grabbed her face and made her lips touch his lips, instead of his forehead. Bailey was suprised, but didn't pull away. Instead she enjoyed their little moment in heaven...

After a few moments, she slowly pulled away from his lips even though he craved more. When Cody realized that her lips were gone, he opened his eyes and sat up again. They just started at each other in silence. It seemed like hours went by, before Cody couldn't handle it anymore. He scooted closer to her, and grabbed her by the waist, before he leaned in and passionately kissed her. Bailey decided to just go with it, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, while she let her hands run through his soft hair. That only made Cody hungrier for her delicious lips, so he kept on leaning in until it was too much and Bailey fell down so she was laying down on her back, with Cody on top. That made Cody pull slightly away though. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. But Bailey just let her soft hands slide down his cheeks, while she looked at him with those soft, attractive, brown eyes of hers. They could make Cody melt anytime!

"Well, well, well... Look at you, Cody Martin. Maybe you are a badbody after all?" She softly said and ended the sentence with a wink. Cody decided to play along.

"Maybe I am? What if I am?"

Bailey slowly leaned in closer to his ear, and whispered to him **"Then you'll be my badbody..."** She then laid back down on the floor and smiled at him like nothing had happened. The breath on her neck and her tender voice had made Cody shiver though. He was in awe and complete shock, before Bailey leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips. That made Cody snap out of his daze. Not being able to hold himself back, he leaned back in and captured her soft lips again. That kiss was way longer and filled with more passion than ever! It lasted for what seemed like forever to Cody and Bailey. But it was amazing, and they both could've kept on kissing and cuddling the whole night. And maybe they did? All I know is that nothing could break these two lovers apart that night. **_Nothing... _**

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :)**

**If you have an idea for a new story that I could write, then please let me know! :D**

**Please review and do know that I'm aware of that there might be some spelling or grammar mistakes. I'll fix them later! ;P**

**xoxo**

**Emilie**


End file.
